


The Enemy Within

by BadAtChoosingUsernames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), Human Spock, Human!Spock, M/M, Spock cant control himself as a human, Transporter Malfunction, kirk likes human spock, original episode with a twist, rebelious spock, vulcan spock, vulcan spock is pretty cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames
Summary: The enemy within, but its Spock in the transporter instead of Kirk.He is split into his human and Vulcan side and his human side is free!Pre slash, not sure how far i will take it yet. feedback welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> I 100% own star trek. all copyright goes to ME

The mission of the lading party was going according to plan, many plant specimens had been acquired along with soil and atmosphere readings in more detail than could be acquired from the ship.  
Mr Spock approached Mr Sulu, who was holding a strange yet seemingly well-behaved dog-unicorn-like creature.  
“Temperatures already beginning to drop” Sulu noted, attempting to create small talk with the Vulcan.  
“Indeed” Spock replied “The temperature on the surface of this planet can reach around 120 below zero” Spock hated his mandatory involvement in small talk, but he had learned from his past that humans considered it extremely rude to brush off such pointless pleasantries.  
“That’s nippy!” Sulu understated. Spock had already been greatly discomforted by the cold for the last two hours, the temperature of this planet was far to cold for Vulcan standards. He considered indulging in the act of complaining but was suddenly distracted from his thought by a loud call in the distance. After exchanging a quick glance with, they both ran, dog-unicorn still in Sulus arms.  
After manoeuvring over the dusty rocks, Spock caught sight of geological Technician Fisher laying in the dirt holding his blood covered hand up and looking rather shocked.  
“Are you quite alright Lieutenant?”  
“Yes,” he choked out “I fell off that bank, Sir. Cut my hand.”  
Spock took a quick look at the mans hand, his injuries looked nasty but not life threatening, though there was a lot of blood and his wounds were covered in dust.  
“Beam back to the ship and report to sick bay” Spock instructed.  
“Yes, Sir” Fisher coughed.  
-  
“Right, lad” Scotty said, pressing some buttons on his control panel “locking onto you now”  
The whirling sound of the transporter took over the room as the faint figure of the technician began to appear on the transporter pad. The machine strained as the mans image faded out, Scotty quickly gained control of the board and pulled him back on to the safety of the ship.  
Fisher let out a breath and Scotty quickly ran to him.  
“what happened?” he asked as he began scanning him with some oversized machinery.  
“I took a flop”  
“Onto what?”  
Fisher shrugged.  
“its magnetic, decontaminate that uniform!”  
“yes sir”  
Fisher quickly walked away, still clutching his hand, and Scotty contemplated the health of the transporter. That acted like a burn out he thought and went to check the control panel, fiddling with more buttons.  
His communicator whistled its familiar tune. “Spock here, ready to beam up”  
“Eye sir, just a moment” the readings weren’t looking right, but there was no real reason for it to be playing up like this.  
He locked onto Spock and began to beam him on board.  
The transporter strained once again, not sounding healthy, and struggled to hold onto Spock. After a fight with the control panel Scotty successfully beamed him through.  
Spock stood for a moment, looking disorientated and swayed on his feet.  
“Are you alright Commander?” Scotty rushed to the pad for the second time.  
Spock steadied “Yes, thank you Mr Scott. I appear to be experiencing slight dizziness.” He held onto his head and winced.  
“You should get to sickbay sir, it could be that transporter, she’s been playin up this afternoon I tell ye” Scotty began to usher Spock out of the room and towards sickbay  
“Do not leave it unattended”  
“Not to worry, Sir. Wilson will be back in a jiffy” Scotty thought it best to walk Spock the short distance down the hall, it was not like him to show any kind of reaction to pain so it must have been pretty bad.  
As the door whooshed shut behind them, the transporter once again began to whurl is strained and broken sound. A figure faded in and out of existence on the pad, and after a few long moments a second Spock beamed into reality. But this Spock was not like the last.  
The man stumbled backwards over his feet but quickly caught a hold of himself. He winced in pain and held onto his head, his heart was beating hard in his chest and his ears felt like he was underwater, _something wasn’t right._  
He looked around the room and noticed it was empty. How strange, _someone_ must have beamed him on board.  
He swallowed down his nausea and stumbled across the room with no real goal in mind. He looked to the control panel to check its readings, but his eye caught the reflection of the shiny metal encasing it.  
His was startled by the amount of discomfort his face revealed he was feeling, his mouth held a frown and his eyebrows... his eyebrows!  
His hand quickly shot to his face to confirm what he was seeing. He grabbed onto his ears and felt no sharp point, only soft human roundness. He held his hand to his chest and felt a steady strong rhythm on the left side, unmistakably human.  
At first there was panic, but then an overwhelming sense of relief. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.  
Be began to laugh with shock, the laughter shocking him further.  
How could this be possible? Something must have gone terribly wrong on the transporter to do this to him. How could his Vulcan-ness be gone? What would he do? What would the captain say?  
The comm whistled “Kirk here, ive just been informed that Spock is in sick bay. Let me know when you get a look at that transporter Scotty I’d like to know what happened, Kirk out.”  
The panic once again made itself known to Spock.  
A calm and logical voice in his head told him that he too should report to sickbay, but a louder and more appealing voice told him he needed to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have the basic plot lined out for this story. it starts of very similar to the original episode but becomes its own thing later on.  
> I'm not sure how spirky I'm going to make it, I think it depends on what you guys ask for/ want.  
> I'm also not sure how ~crazy~ I want to make human!spock, I'm afraid of making him to ooc.  
> please give me free ideas lol  
> thanks again for any kudos or reviews, I appreciate it so much


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this fic as close to the original episode as possible but i cba re-watching it so sorry for those of you that like accurate episode re-writes. I need freedom!

Sulu gently places the strange little creature on the ground.  
It looks up at him innocently, tilting its head and he resists the urge to pick it back up volunteer himself as the test subject. He wasn’t keen on the idea of animal testing, but time was of the essence and orders were orders.  
“Alright Scott,” he said into his communicator, folding his arms in to the cold spot that the creature had been keeping warm. “one to beam up”  
He watched as the horned animal vanished. At least the thing will be warmer on the ship, if it makes it.  
Sulu would just have to find someone else to cuddle.  
_  
Kirk stood leaning against the control panel with his hands on his hip, waiting impatiently.  
A small figure began to appear on the transporter pad, the machine strained, and Scotty and Wilson battled with the controls but managed to bring the creature on board.   
It sits calmly, cocking its head to the side and taking in its new surroundings.  
Scotty lets out a breath and turns to the captain about to speak, when the transporter once again begins its song.  
The three officers watch in bewilderment as an identical animal appears next to the original. It immediately starts snarling and barking before attacking its rather startled counterpart.  
Kirk and Scotty exchange a quick glance of alarm before running towards the transporter and separating the animals.  
Scotty ends up with the aggressive one and holds it at arm’s length, not knowing what to do with it until Wilson runs over with a hastily emptied box.  
He drops the creature inside with a plop and it continues to yelp and snarl at him.  
He looks to Kirk, who is holding the terrified and shaken creature as it nestles its face into his arm. Kirk gives scotty a look that momentarily silences the Scotsman before flipping out his communicator.   
“Kirk here. Sulu, tell me; the animal we just beamed up, how many of them were there?”  
Sulu hesitates in confusion “Uh… Just the one, Sir.”  
Kirk sighs and looks to scotty “Thank you. I’m afraid I have some bad news. The transporter is in need of repairs. We will try and have some blankets and emergency supplies sent down shortly, I’ll keep you posted, Kirk out.” He flips shut the communicator. “Ideas, gentlemen?”  
Scotty scratched his head “Well, it must be the planetary dust sir. It caused a bit of trouble when Fisher beamed up, I suppose when Mr Spock followed that must have done ‘er in. It appears to be magnetic, probably gotten in the whole system, but that’s an educated guess.”  
Kirk passes the creature to Wilson “Well, I want the repairs top priority, you can use emergency supplies as test subjects for now. I’ll send someone from med bay to collect our new additions to the crew shortly.” He headed for the door “I want a report every 20 minutes”  
“Yes Captain”  
_  
Kirk entered the med bay to see Spock sitting on the edge of a bio bed while Doctor McCoy hovered around him with a scanner.  
“Are you feeling any better?” He asked Spock with a smile.  
“I am adequate, Captain” came his response.  
“Hmm” McCoy grumbled “Somethings not right with these readings here, Jim”  
“As I have explained, Doctor, those readings are perfectly normal for a Vulcan.”  
“Yes” McCoy leaned down to eye level with his hands on his hips “But not normal for YOU, Spock, as _I_ have explained.”  
Kirk felt a headache coming on at the thought of more technology on the ship breaking down.  
“Don’t tell me you’re having problems with the scanners.” He asked with dread  
“Honestly Jim, I think the problem is Spock, shocking I know, but I’ve tired a few and they’re all giving me the same results.”   
Spock gave no raised eyebrow or reaction to McCoys dig.  
“Well, he says he feels fine” Kirk said, “are the readings really that bad?”  
“No, Captain. These readings only slightly differ from my usual” Spock said.  
“Are you fit for duty?”   
“Yes.”  
Kirk looked towards McCoy, who was already frowning with defeat.  
“For now, I have no medical grounds to keep him here, _for now!_ “  
“Excelled,” Kirk smiled “You can thank me for rescuing you later, Spock. But right now we have a problem”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon, thank you for reading so far. Constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thanks, Scotty, Kirk out.” The screen of the overly large monitor went black and Kirk closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. The repairs were going nowhere fast and the temperature of the planet was beginning to drop.  
Spock sat at the desk, hands clasped closed. He had told his Captain that disturbing the engineer constantly was unproductive, but he didn’t react well to hearing that, so Spock said nothing while Kirk continued to stress.  
Finally, he gave an exasperated sigh and placed himself down at the table with Spock.  
“So, how was it?” He asked, accepting that there was nothing productive they could do at the moment.  
“Captain?”  
“The planet? How did you find it? Did the mission go well? Apart from everything that’s happened, that is”   
Spock thought about this for a moment, what an illogical question to ask.  
“Apart from everything that has happened,” He said “The mission was a success. However, if you wish to include the recent events, then the mission failed.”  
Kirk didn’t know how to react for a moment.  
“You know what I mean, Spock.” He said “I know you were looking forward to checking out the planet. Did you find anything interesting? Was is going well up until Fisher was injured?”  
“We acquired adequate samples, Captain”  
Kirk waited for Spock to continue but he didn’t, he just sat there offering nothing.  
Spock had been positively itching to observe the plant life and collect samples and all of that nerdy-science stuff. Well, no one else would have noticed, but Kirk did. He could always spot the gleam of curiosity and wonder in Spocks eyes that made him such a good scientist and explorer. His excitement was the whole reason Kirk sent him to lead the party in the first place. Kirk was dying to stretch his legs and get some fresh air, but looking forward to hearing Spocks detailed report and fascination with his findings would make missing out on the trip worth while.   
But apparently Spock didn’t feel like talking.  
Kirk pick up the nearest padd and began checking for updates.  
“How cold will it be down there now?” he asked, mostly to break the silence.   
“it is currently -11.3 degrees Celsius and dropping”  
“I wonder how they’re holding up, Scotty managed to get some supplies down but who knows how long that will do for”  
“There is nothing more that can be done to assist the landing party, Captain.” Spock said “They have each received emergency survival training and if applied correctly, should be able to increase their odds of survival until a rescue is possible. If they fail to survive, standard recovery procedures will be applied to collect the bodies.”  
Kirk put his pad down to look up at Spock “So I’m supposed to just sit here and do nothing?” He snapped. “If you’re trying to make me feel better about the situation Spock, it’s not working”  
“I am not attempting to quell your emotions, Captain, merely stating facts. If you wish to react in an overly emotional manner to the situation, you are free to do so.”  
Kirk was momentarily stunned at Spocks attitude. “Spock. don’t tell me you don’t care, you lead them on that planet. Sulu is your friend, you speak to him everyday and he may die within hours if we don’t do something soon”  
“Caring will not help them.” Spock went back to looking through a pad of his own, as if Kirk wasn’t staring at him with his mouth hanging open.  
Sure, Spock could be cold sometimes, he could say hurtful things. But he would usually say them to remind _himself_ of the cold logic of any situation. You could always see in his eyes, he was feeling just like everyone else, but he _chooses_ to ignore those feelings. Never before has Kirk looked into his eyes and seen… nothing but cold logic.  
 _Somethings not right with these readings here, Jim_ McCoys voice echoed through Kirks head.   
“Spock” He used a hushed tone “Are you… alright?”  
“Yes.”  
The Captain was just about to argue when a knock at the door interrupted him.  
Janice Rand entered holding a padd “Captain, I-” She stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Spock. “Why, Mr Spock. You got down here awfully fast”  
“I have been here for approximately 35 minutes, Yeoman Rand.”  
Janice looked between them both in confusion. “But… I just.” She shook her head “My apologies, sir. I must be mistaken.” She walked to hand a report to Kirk. “I have the report, I thought I’d deliver one to the Captain so-”  
“Just, hold on one moment” Kirk said, standing up. “What did you mean, he got here fast?”  
“Well, I thought I only just spoke to Mr Spock on deck 7 about 10 minutes ago” she laughed awkwardly “I supposed its been a long day, Captain. He asked me to fetch the report on the duplicated Alfa 177 canine.”   
Kirk turned to look at Spock.  
“Fascinating” Spock said. “I have not requested any such report. Are you certain it was me who asked you?”  
She hesitated, looking towards her Captain and he nodded at her encouragingly to go on.  
“well I… Yes. You were wearing a hat, I thought it was from one of the labs. You were in quite a hurry, Sir”  
“You were in sick bay before that,” Kirk added “That’s not possible”  
“May I have the report?” Spock said, and Rand handed him the document”  
He skimmed over it faster than a human would be able to. When he was satisfied, he placed it down on the table.   
“It is highly likely that there is a duplicate of myself on board the ship” He said calmly and Rand audibly gasped.  
“Spock, that’s crazy” Said Kirk  
“It is quite plausible, Captain.” Spock replied “Shortly after I was beamed on board, the transporter room was left unoccupied. As you explained, the second canine appeared a few moments after the first. This would provide opportunity for a duplicate of myself to beam on board and go unnoticed.”  
Kirk thought back to the viciousness of the second creature, how different they animals were from each other.   
“Well then” said kirk, walking to lean over the communications screen “We will have to test your theory. Do you think its possible that he doesn’t realise he’s a duplicate?”  
“It is possible”  
“I wonder if he’s friendly then” Kirk pressed the button on the screen.  
“Kirk to Uhura”  
“Uhura here”  
“Please send out a ship wide message for Mr Spock to report to meeting room 7”  
“Yes Captain” Uhura knew better than to point out that Mr Spock was shown to be in the same room as Kirk.   
“And, add two security officers and Doctor McCoy to that message too, Kirk out”


	4. Chapter 4

The familiar whistle of the communications unit filled the hall, only it wasn’t the usual familiar whistle, it didn’t pierce through Spocks ears like nails on a chalk board as it usually did. It instead gave a cheerful little jingle and Spock supposed that was how it was supposed to sound to humans. He had always assumed it hurt everyone’s ears, that it was supposed to grab your attention and be heard over the commotion of emergencies.  
“Lieutenant Uhura to Mr Spock, please report to meeting room 7 at once, that’s Mr Spock to report to meeting room 7.” The little light at the bottom of the con showed that the message was a ship wide transmission, so he was right in assuming they had failed to locate him. He speculated that the ship had locked onto the other Spock for location purposes as he arrived first.   
He thought about what could be waiting for him in meeting room 7 and an anxiety deep in his stomach crawled its way up into his consciousness. He supposed that security had already been told to look for him, that he was an intruder impersonating the real Spock. The empty lab he had locked and overridden suddenly felt unsafe, people had been trying at the door now and again only to quickly give up and try a different lab room, it wouldn’t be long before suspicion was raised.  
Spock noticed his breathing had increased by 30.64% and he was unable to gain control of it, he felt himself slip into a fight or flight response and closed his eyes, attempting to supress the unfamiliar feeling. He was unsuccessful.  
He discarded his ridiculous hat on the bench and forced himself to walk (and not run) towards the door, unlock it, and peer into the hallway. When he decided the coast was clear he darted out and attempted to walk as inconspicuously as possible towards… well, anywhere. The lower decks would do, engineering. It would be easy to stay out of sight while he decided what he was actually doing.   
As he turned the corner he almost walked straight into two security officers, who were chatting and laughing. They didn’t really react to him at first, but Spock had stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing their attention.   
It took them seconds, the recognition evident on their faces, only to be overtaken by confusion.  
“Uh…Commander?” one of them unconfidently said.  
Spock didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t go along with it, they could clearly see he wasn’t exactly himself, so he just bolted.  
They immediately took after him, calling for back up as they ran, but it was too late, Spock had already reached the entrance of the deep maze that was engineering.   
Unless you had spent hours down there helping with repairs or tinkering with equipment in your free time like Spock had, it would be difficult to find your way around.   
Spock darted through various Jeffries tubes and shortcuts, the officers footsteps became almost impossible to identify over the heavy sound of the ship. Between the ship and Spocks racing heartbeat he could hardly hear a thing, but he guessed he lost them. There wouldn’t be much time before-  
“Freeze.” His captains voice echoed through the chambers as Kirk quickly stepped out in front of him, holding up a phaser “Don’t move.”  
Spock froze, holding up his open hands as his captain slowly stepped forward in the darkness, still drawing the weapon.  
“…Spock? Is that really you?”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
Kirk stepped forward again, eyes straining in disbelief.  
“Oh my god” he whispered “You’re human”  
“It would appear so” he said.  
Kirk stood there for a moment, unsure.  
“Are you… Are you alright?” Kirk finally asked.  
“I think so, Captain.”  
Kirk lowered the weapon cautiously, stepping closer again and tilting his head to get a better look. Spock relaxed his hands but felt awkwardly on display, still a freak even as a human.  
“Why are you hiding?” he finally asked.  
“I…” Spock thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know.” The revolution was a strange one, he had been acting completely illogically hand hadn’t even noticed. The absurdity of it all suddenly came to light and he found himself to be smiling, and then chuckling. Kirk laughed in fascination and suddenly they were both laughing out loud.  
“Oh, Spock” Kirk says and shakes his head, he looks up and takes a breath, about to speak, when Spock suddenly feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and then there is nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on in, I don’t bite” McCoy said without looking away from his readings. Kirk was hovering in the doorway, watching as McCoy scanned the unconscious human Spock.  
“How is he?” Kirk said, walking to stand next to the bio-bed.  
“He’ll wake up any minuet now” Said McCoy, stopping his work to look down at Spock. He shook his head. “I just can’t get over it.” He said. “What am I even going to call him? Round-eared… red blooded… Earth-worm? Just doesn’t have the same ring to it, he’s still a hobgoblin to me!”  
Spock began to move and groaned in pain as his hand came up to rub his eyes. McCoy hastily went back to scanning and kirk stood awkwardly waiting.  
Spock finally opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light as he looked around.  
“Can you tell me where you are, Spock?” McCoy said in his Doctor Voice.  
Spock looked around the room and let out a frustrated sigh as he realised just where he was.  
“Unfortunately, yes, Doctor.” he said, and sat himself up.  
“Alright, alright” said McCoy grabbing a small flashlight. “let’s not get too cocky”  
He shined the light in both of Spocks eyes, Kirk thought he had never seen Spock with so much of a frown on his face.  
When McCoy was satisfied he popped the device back into his pocket and stood up straight. “Whelp. You seem right as rain to me.” He said clapping his hands “I’m sure the captain has some questions, so I’ll just leave you to it.” McCoy gave Kirk an encouraging smile and made his way towards the door.  
Spock adjusted himself on the bed as McCoy left and he was now sitting fully up and crossed legged.  
Kirk grabbed a nearby chair from behind him and pulled it closer to sit next to the bed.  
Spock was looking down at his hands in his lap, looking like he was expecting to be told off. Kirk took this opportunity to look at him in the light, to _really_ look at him.  
His usually pristine hair had been made a mess of from where he had been moved about and from sleeping, and his skin had a slightly pink flush to it, no more than a usual human but it was quite jarring when you were used to seeing him look slightly green any time he blushed. His eyebrows were slightly thicker but still dark and held a sharp arch and came down at the ends and framed his face. But his ears, Kirk had to resist the urge to reach out and feel them. They were so round, possibly the roundest ears Kirk had ever seen, he couldn’t help but think he was adorable.  
Kirk had always known that Spock was attractive, but he had attributed some of that attractiveness to the fact that he was half Vulcan, it made him mysterious and untouchable. There were entire groups of people that fetishized Vulcans, obsessed over them. It was wrong to fetishize any group of people, but humans can’t help but want what they can’t have.  
Kirk had been feeling guilty about finding him attractive, not wanting to be like those people, but he was able to let go of that guilt now. Spocks attractiveness had nothing to do with being Vulcan, he was just attractive fair and square.  
“Spock” he said, softly. Spock looked up, keeping his head down. “How do you feel?”  
He considered this for a moment, fiddling with the fabric of his sleeves in his lap.  
“The temperature is finally comfortable.” He said “Some of my senses are different. But, I feel… I feel a lot.”  
“That’s okay.” Said Kirk “you’re allowed to feel, that’s to be expected.”  
Spock doesn’t respond, he just continues fiddling with the fabric.  
“What do you think happened?” Kirk asked  
“I have been split into two halves due to a transporter malfunction.” Spock said “like the canine, only instead of aggressive and peaceful, I have been split into human and Vulcan. I also presume the landing party has not been beamed back on board and are now stranded on the planet.”  
“Yes, that’s the just of it” Kirk gave a week smile.  
“I apologise for my behaviour, Captain.”  
“Please Spock, don’t worry about it. We will get you back to normal before you know it”  
Spock stopped fiddling and finally looked up.  
“Do I have to?” He asked.  
Kirk was taken aback “What do you mean, Spock?”  
“Must I be returned to my Vulcan half? Would it be so bad to stay this way? Entirely human and entirely Vulcan.”  
“Why do you want to be separate? You can’t just cut of half of yourself and pretend they were never part of you”  
“Jim, my entire life I’ve struggled, too human to be Vulcan but too Vulcan to be human, I’ve never belonged anywhere.” His face was filled with emotion as he spoke “Like this, I could… belong.”  
“Spock,” Kirk whispered “You belong on the Enterprise, I- we… appreciate and care for you just the way that you are”  
“But I’m still an alien” He said “everywhere I go, I am alien.”  
Kirk was silent for a moment. He knew Spock had struggled with these feeling, but to hear them spoken out loud, he was unsure how to comfort him. “Well I can’t run the ship without you,” he settled on “the real you”  
Spock went back to the fabric and Kirk waited.  
“Is he very different?” Spock asked “from the… usual me”  
“He’s nothing like you” Kirk said “and neither are _you_ ”  
Spock scoffed “I find that difficult to believe”  
“Why so?”  
“He is the dominant side of my personality, I would have thought you would hardly have noticed the difference”  
“Spock” Kirk reached to put comforting hand on him but hesitated and resting his hand on the bed. “You were never just Vulcan”  
Spock looked at Kirks hand for a moment before taking and holding it, turning it over and smoothing kirks skin with his thumb, as if he was touching him for the first time.  
Kirk thought this part of him had probably been completely touch-starved his entire life.  
“Captain, Jim. I once told you that I was ashamed of our friendship, but that was a lie and I regret saying it”  
“Spock”  
“You are my friend, my dearest friend, and I am sorry that I had ever spoke those words”  
“Spock, you don’t have to apol-”  
The _swoosh_ of the med bay doors interrupted that that thought and the fully Vulcan Spock entered the room, holding his hands calmly behind his back. He glanced down at their hands and Kirk had the sudden urge to take his hand back, so he did, and he could feel the reluctance the human Spock had to let him go.  
“I am here to give my report on the current situation, Captain” The Vulcan said.  
Kirk stood up, straightening his shirt and nodded at the Vulcan to continue as the human beside him shot the Vulcan impatient death glares.  
“The condition of the landing party is worsening, there have been no casualties as of yet but the temperature will continue to drop and at an increased rate-“  
Kirk put all of his focus on listening to Spocks report and tried not to glance between the pair of them. Seeing them in the same room was more startling than he had imagined, suddenly the situation felt real.  
“Emergency equipment has been beamed down, but all have duplicated and any electronics malfunction. I estimate we have around two hours before the first casualties are reported, Doctor McCoys report on the Alfa 177 canine will follow shortly.”  
This Spock looked so much like his father.  
Kirk nodded “Yes, thank you, Mr Spock.”  
“Did you really think it was necessary to nerve pinch me?” the human piped up, swinging his legs over the bed.  
The Vulcan slowly raised his eye brow. “I had not yes assessed your level of danger to the captain, you were within close range therefor I deemed disarming you the safest cause of action.”  
The human scoffed, “Did it feel good to finally live out that fantasy?”  
“I am capable of no such feeling” the Vulcan said, but his eyes told a different story.  
The human Spock stood up and went towards the Vulcan, but kirk stepped in between them.  
“Really, Spock?” he said in his strongest Captains voice to both of them “You’re really going to stand there and argue with yourself while my crew are _down there_ in the freezing cold!?”  
They were both silent.  
“Whatever differences you have, its time to put them aside or you will both be confined to sick bay, but please _do not_ make me resort to that because I could do with your help”  
Both Spocks were looking at each other while he spoke, and it reminded Kirk of the glares he and his brother would give each other as children while they were being told off for fighting.  
Kirk gave them both stern looks and pointed between them, making sure his seriousness was fully understood.  
“My apologies, Captain” said the Vulcan calmly “Do you have any orders?”  
“Yes, I-”  
The wall com whistled, and Kirk sighed with annoyance before walking over and pressing the button.  
“Kirk here”  
“Capin’” Came Scotts voice “Ye might wanna pop down to the transporter room, we may have found and answer”


End file.
